A Universal Issue
by Robin4thewin
Summary: Robin has somehow traveled from his world to our world and ended up on my doorstep. Now I need to figure out how to get him home, and how the hell he got here in the first place. Yes my summaries are shit. I get it. Don't hate. Rated T for probable swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi. My name's Robin." I opened the front door and started. There was a boy, about my age, wearing an exact replica of one of Robin's costume. The weird thing was, it was the end of December.

"Umm... you're a few months late. Halloween's in October." I moved to close the door, but "Robin" stopped me. "Dude. seriously." I moved to close the door again, and found myself blocked once more.

"Look. This isn't dress up. I'm the real Robin." He insisted. I looked into his mask, then up and down at his outfit. It was pretty accurate, down to the grey on the black gloves and boots. It was the Young Justice version, with more muted colors. His hair was the same too, I would just need to see his eyes.

"Ok. Prove it. Take off the mask." I smirked, confident he would, revealing that he was not, in fact, Robin, as the real Robin would never take off his mask in public.

"Why would I take off the mask. I must protect my secret identity."

"You mean Dick Grayson?"My smirk widened into a grin as Robin's eyes grew larger behind the mask.

"How did you-?"

"Call your bluff? You made it too easy."

"No. How did you know?" He looked honestly bewildered.

"What, just because I'm a girl I can't know about superheroes?" I leaned on the door frame, glaring at him.

"What? No! How did you figure out my secret identity? It's a, well, secret!" Now I was a little weirded out. I had called his bluff, but he still continued to pretend to be Robin._ What if he isn't pretending? Well, checking his eye color is the only way to be sure. Unless..._

"Fine then. Show me." Robin proceeded to take out a red disc with silver blades on it and throw it in the air, where it promptly exploded. _Well, that answers that question._ I thought to myself, conceding that somehow, the real Robin from the Young Justice universe had gotten onto my front doorstep. _The only question was, How? and what do I do with him now? wait, isn't that two questions?_

**A/N hey guys. Long time no see. Please don't yell at me, I have been running low on writing juices and stuff. I'm working on it. I will probably be updating more than usual for the nest few days, but I really try to update whenever I can, I just kind of need inspiration. So the more reviews the better. This is an idea I'd like to try, I mean, who hasn't imagined actually meeting there favorite hero? Is that just me? Anyways, byes! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice and am still in shock over Wally's death. WHERE'S WALLY?!**

" you're the real thing. If you're so real, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?!" I flipped out, yelling at Robin.

"That's a very good question. One second, I was eating dinner with Agent A-"

"Alfred." I cut in. Robin looked at me in confusion, probably wondering how the hell I knew about that.

"-Alfred, and the next second I was walking down the street here."

"Well, that makes less than no sense." I stated.

"Yeaaaah. So not feeling the aster."

"Well, first of all, come on in." I opened the door fully and Robin stepped in. I walked to the living room, which was connected to the foyer, and plopped onto the couch exhaustedly. Robin followed suit awkwardly, sitting on the edge of the couch facing mine. I sighed. "Quit being such a stranger, even though technically you are a stranger, and take off the shoes and mask and stuff. I already know your secret ID so there's nothing to hide."

"Oh. Ok then." Robin yanked off his boots and gloves and carefully removed his mask. His cerulean eyes were even more impressive in person. they were so bright and deep at the same time. Great, now I'm a fangirl. Wait, wasn't I already a fangirl? Now I'm confusing myself.

"So, now what? You have no money, no home, no nothing except the clothing on your back, and trust me, you need to fix that as soon as possible." I ticked off on my fingers.

"Well, first of all, where am I?" Robin, or Dick, looked around curiously.

"You're actually in another universe. There are no superheroes here, except in comic books and movies. And the reason I know so much about you is because you are actually in some of those comic books and movies." I replied frankly. Dick just kind of looked at me, and I realized that I probably sounded like someone who belonged in Arkam Asylum. "I'm dead serious. Here, let me show you." In an effort to look less insane, I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed the comic book sitting on my desk. It was a Teen Titans comic and had a picture of Robin on the front. I rushed back downstairs and shoved it in Dick's face. "I swear I'm not insane." I promised. Dick grabbed the comic, looking at the cover for a minute before flipping through it.

"That's weird, I don't remember that." His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Well, Dick- can I call you Gray? Richard is too formal and Dick, just, no. So, Gray, you see, there are different timelines within the comic book universes. There are two main comic book universes. DC and Marvel. You are in the DC universe, along with Batman, Superman, Kid Flash, Flash, Hawkgirl, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Batgirl-"

"Wait, who are some of these people?"

"People you will probably meet in the future. Anyway, within the DC universe is multiple timelines, including the one you inhabit. This comic is from the Teen Titans universe, which has a slightly different version of you. There are multiple timelines." I finished my lecture, probably leaving Gray more confused than before.

"So, I live in one of many timelines, in one of many universes?"

"Yup."

"So how do I get back?"

"How should I know? I'm not a physicist!" I stood up, and walked over to the kitchen to get a drink. "Do you want anything?" I asked over my shoulder.

"No, I'm ok." He replied from the couch. I shrugged and got myself some water before returning to the living room.

"So... now what? My parents are going to be home soon. I'm assuming you don't have any money?" I questioned, collapsing on the couch.

"Well, I do have money at home, but here? 'fraid not." Gray shrugged resignedly.

"Perfect." I sighed. Just then, I heard the front door open and stood suddenly as my mom walked through the door. "Oh, uh, hey Mom." I fake-grinned.

"Hey Honey. Who's this?" Mom asked, taking notice of the mysterious boy on the couch.

"This is, ummm..." I paused uncertainly.

"Bryce." Gray cut in, standing and holding his hand out for my mom to shake.

"Yeah, Bryce. Sorry, my mind has been all over the place lately." I grinned sheepishly, covering my mistake.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Bryce." My mom returned the handshake.

"Yeah, well, Bryce's umm... home burned down and his parents passed away in the fire." I made up on the spot, remembering something like that from a TV show I saw.

"Oh you poor dear. Where are you staying?" Before Gray could reply, I cut in.

"Well, Mom, that's just it. He doesn't have a place to stay. I was wondering if he could, well, stay here. He doesn't have any living relatives that could take him in so... it would only be temporary of course, but..." I trailed off.

"Oh. Well, of course he can stay here for awhile." My mom smiled and I inwardly sighed in relief. Thank God. I then gave Gray a look that said Just-go-with-it-please. He nodded just enough so that I could notice.

**A/N HEY PEEPS! I'm very happy today. I have decided to finally update this story. It's one of my favorites. I still don't know who sent Gray to our world, so ideas would be very welcome. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I woke up and walked downstairs. I was about to flop onto the couch to watch some TV when I noticed that there was a person underneath me whom I was about to squash. I freaked out and screamed, waking said person up. He also freaked out and promptly fell off the couch. The last day's events then came back in full force.

"OMG Gray I'm so sorry!" I reached down and yanked Gray up from the ground.

"No biggie." He shrugged, rubbing his tailbone.

"Seriously though, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot you were here." I grinned sheepishly before grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

"The next episode of YJ should be on On Demand by now." I muttered to myself, going to On Demand and clicking through files to find YJ.

"The next episode of what?" Gray appeared behind me, causing me to jump about 5 feet into the air.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO THAT!" I screeched in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, did I scare you?" He looked honestly concerned.

"No shit, Sherlock." I glared at him.

"Well, what's 'YJ'?" Gray subtally switched the topic.

"Its...umm...well actually it's the universe you live in." I admitted.

"It is? What does YJ stand for? Oh, and nice shirt." Gray smirked. Only then did I realize I was wearing one of my favorite old T-shirts I had ordered off of the internet. It was black and had "I hate prefixes" written in red ink.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." I looked down at my shirt, wishing I could cover it up somehow.

"well, I agree." Gray smirked, referring to my shirt.

"Thank you. I'm going to watch Young Justice now." I turned back to the TV, pressing play on the remote. The screen flashed black before the show started. I felt Gray plop onto the couch next to me. It was only the 10th episode of the series and I was totally hooked. I didn't realize until the show began that this might be a little weird for Gray, to watch a cartoon version of all of his friends interact and go on with their lives and stuff. And what if he found out some things he shouldn't know? Maybe this is a bad idea... "Hey Gray, maybe you shouldn't see this, you know, just in case some of the stuff in here reveals secrets or something?"

"Oh, right. That makes sense." Gray stood and walked out of the living room, leaving me in peace as the show started.

**A/N OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY! My computer died over the summer and I had to use my Ipad. I just got my new computer and now I can type again! YAY! So sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't forget you I swear! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I still have no idea how Gray got here, so any ideas are welcomed! REVIEW! PLEASE! Byes! :D**


End file.
